Winternight
by Tuatha'Aman
Summary: Egwene cries, Nynaeve grabs her braid, Moiraine is arrogant, Thom plays music, Perrin thinks slowly, Mat gets berated, Lan stares. Rated T for safety. My first fanfiction, a take on what might have happened if Trollocs hadn't attacked on Winternight and Tam stayed the night. It could be much better. Therefore, I hope you review - I'm good with criticism, so please don't hold back.


**Winternight**

 **The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Third Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a slow wind rose over the Winespring Inn** **.** **The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was** ** _a_** **beginning.**

 **The wind breezed down the red, tiled slopes of the roof and blew its way down the street in the golden light of the receding sun. Leisurely, it wafted past dozens of elated Emond's Fielders carrying the heavy aroma of Marin al'Vere's freshly baked pies. As a stampede of children rushed past the dawdling wind to get to the Winespring Inn, a sudden gust struck and the easygoing wind was blown aside. Scrambling madly, the wind avoided a swim in the Winespring and gusted out of the dangerous town, past a gaggle of giggling village boys.**

 **"** **Mat, I really don't think we should be doing this. What if we get caught?" Perrin said slowly.**

 **Mat, Rand, Ewin Finnegar, Dav Ayellin, and Dag Coplin** **turned to give Perrin looks of absolute bewilderment. Mat spoke for the group, "Perrin, why did you wait until we were done with all the planning to tell us about your doubts?"**

 **Perrin blushed. "I was thinking through the plan. And honestly Mat, I don't think we should do something like this on Winternight. I think Nynaeve will catch us … maybe we could wait till tomorrow morning?"**

 **Just then, Egwene al'Vere came around the corner of Cenn Buie's house and halted as she spotted Mat together with Dav Ayellin**.

 **Egwene glanced at Rand before turning back to Mat with her hands on her hips, "Matrim Cauthon, what new scheme are you hatching back here behind Cenn Buie's house?" She huffed, "Honestly, you're getting to be as bad as the Coplins."**

 **Mat fumed inside but outside he just spread his arms out as if in an embrace, "Egwene, just the girl I was –"**

 **Mat suddenly stopped midsentence as he saw the look of outrage on Egwene's face, "Matrim, I am** ** _not_** **a girl. If you ever call me a girl again I'll get Nynaeve to switch you again."**

 **Rand hurriedly stepped between Egwene and Mat, both of whom turned to glare at Rand, much to the amusement of the other boys, as all had grown quite used to Egwene and Mat's squabbles. Ewin** **whispered to Dag, "You would think Mat and Egwene are the ones betrothed by the way they fight. Me Ma and me Da act just like them two."**

 **Rand looked to Egwene pleadingly, "Egwene did you perchance come looking for me?"**

 **Suddenly, Egwene blushed and looked into Cenn Buie's window. Inside, Cenn was eating with his wife and the Dowtry's, probably complaining about something new. It was common knowledge in Emond's Field that Cenn could always find something new to complain about. Nynaeve had once even told Egwene that she had once caught Cenn berating himself because he had complained about the Old Road two days in a row. Not that Egwene thought Cenn's ancient legs had ever carried the leathery old man so far from the Emond's Field.**

 **Egwene turned back towards Rand, her face still red, and mumbled, "Tam and my father want to talk to the two of us."**

 **Rand, supremely relieved that Egwene's glaring had ceased, was completely oblivious to her sudden change in mood and gave the other boys a quick goodbye before grabbing Egwene's elbow and steering her towards the Winespring Inn.**

 **Everyone was leaving, they had to get back to their parents or masters before Winternight officially began and guests started arriving. As the other boys said farewell, Mat stood aloof, seemingly lost in his thoughts.**

 **Egwene had actually blushed.**

 **Egwene never blushed. Mat had grown up with her and he could only recall a handful of moments when Egwene had blushed. In fact, the only instance that came to his mind was when he and Perrin had caught Egwene spying on Rand instead of doing her duties for Nynaeve. And even then, Egwene hadn't been meek so much as angry. For some strange reason, Mat had been the one to receive the tongue lashing from Nynaeve at that occasion. For what, Mat never did find out.**

 **So then why had Egwene blushed when she had asked Rand to go with her?**

 **"** **Mat."**

 **Mat broke out of his thoughts to see Perrin approaching him. Perrin was the blacksmith's apprentice in Emond's Field and one of Mat's best friends. Tall, sturdy, and peaceful, Perrin was much less of a bother in the village and he knew much more about women than Mat. He would probably know what had been wrong with Egwene.**

 **Mat nodded to Perrin and motioned toward the Winespring Inn in the distance, "Perrin, do you think Egwene was acting strange?"**

 **Perrin grinned, "Around you, no stranger than usual. You two clash like hammer and anvil. That said, Adan** **told me she's been acting strangely ever since that Lady Moiraine met with her Da."**

 **Mat shook his head and asked, "Did you see her blush?"**

 **Perrin looked thoughtful, "Yes. I wondered about that too, I wonder what she wants to talk to Rand about."**

 **A mischievous look came into Mat's eyes, and Perrin seeing this, groaned. "Oh Mat, I've got to get back to Master Luhhan I can't –"**

 **He cut off as Mat put his arm around Perrin's shoulders, rising to his toes to do so. "Perrin, trust me …**

 **Egwene led Rand to the separate rooms at the back of the inn her family kept for themselves. The walk to the inn had been uneventful; most people were eating their nightly meals before setting out to visit others for Winternight. She hadn't known what to say so she had just walked with Rand in silence to the inn. Not that that had been a bad thing – Egwene felt that if she had opened her mouth no sound would have actually come out. She was much too embarrassed. Instead, she had just stolen glances at Rand, memorizing the sight of him: the line of his jaw, the way he smiled, the way his eyes sparkled in the torchlight. He was gorgeous, and by the end of the night … he might be hers.**

 **Leading Rand through the common room of the inn, she noticed that this year the inn was busier than she had ever seen it. Every table was occupied and her sisters were flitting around asking almost everyone what they wanted. Except, for the Lady Moiraine and the gleeman Thom Merrilin, who were sitting at a table in a far corner of the room locked in a whispered conversation. Before Egwene could approach them, however, her father appeared from behind the bar and waved at her impatiently.**

 **Egwene clasped Rand's hand and pulled him into her father's room. The room was quiet and cool after the roaring heat of the common room. Sitting on four chairs in the middle of the room, away from the bed and the window, were Egwene's parents, Tam al'Thor, and Nynaeve.**

 **Immediately, Rand pulled his hand out of Egwene's tight grip and stared out the window with a rather guilty-looking innocent expression. "Nynaeve", he greeted in a high voice, "What are you doing here?"**

 **Egwene had nearly groaned when she saw Nynaeve but just managed to prevent herself from making such a terrible blunder – It would only have angered the Wisdom. "Nynaeve", Egwene echoed in a similarly high voice, "It's good to find you here."**

 **Tam frowned at the two of them, "Well, if we're going to talk about your betrothal, then we would of course need the Wisdom as well as the Mayor here."**

 **Perrin watched from the window as Rand's jaw dropped.**

 **"** **Light! What? They can't get married." Mat whispered, shaking his head vigorously, as if Tam had announced** ** _his_** **marriage to Egwene.**

 **"** **Lad," Tam continued inside, "are you alright?"**

 **Perrin watched as Rand slowly recovered, and worked his mouth several times before he managed to utter a single word, "No."**

 **Egwene's eyes widened in a look of horror as Nynaeve rose to her feet. "What?" she said, clearly angry.**

 **Tam stood up as well, leaving only Egwene's parents sitting in their low chairs. He put his arm in front of Nynaeve and gave her a warm, entreating smile. "Rand, lad, do you dislike Egwene or do you just need some time to think?"**

 **Rand looked enormously grateful as he breathlessly said, "I need to think about this." He turned to Egwene, "I don't mean to hurt you Egwene, I just don't know what to think about all this – I hadn't even thought about being married yet."**

 **Nynaeve looked furious as Rand left the room and turned to Tam. "Why did you stop me? I could have made that boy** ** _think_** **much faster if you hadn't gotten in the way." She spat.**

 **Tam stared at her. "That** ** _boy_** **is my child. Kari's child. Did you really expect me to sit still while you forced him into a betrothal, Nynaeve?" He said slowly in an angry voice.**

 **Perrin twitched. He had never seen Tam angry; Tam always had a warm smile and a kind word for everyone, even the Congars and the Coplins. Seeing him suddenly angry was terrifying, the effect made only more so by Nynaeve's ashamed expression.**

 **"** **Sorry, Tam." She muttered.**

 **Tam shook his head as if in apology and gave Egwene a sad smile before turning back to Nynaeve, "Let it be. Let us go outside and enjoy Winternight, we can talk about such things tomorrow."**

 **Making good on his words, Tam and Nynaeve left the room, tugging along a confused Egwene. Behind them, Bran and Marin slowly rose to their feet, looking around in confusion, before returning to the common room.**

 **Mat turned to Perrin, "Do you think Egwene is alright? And what about Rand?"**

 **"** **How about we go check? I think I hear someone playing music. Maybe that gleeman?"**

 **Nynaeve was furious.**

 **First, Rand had walked out of the room leaving poor Egwene alone. Then, just as Nynaeve had been ready to bring him back, Tam had gotten in her way talking about his dead wife and all. After that display, Nynaeve had graciously taken pity on Tam and decided to give Rand the night to think. Still, it rankled having to console a miserable Egwene about that stupid** ** _boy_** **, when they all were supposed to have been here enjoying the festivities together.**

 **"** **Look Egwene, the Gleeman looks to be getting ready to play something."**

 **Indeed, the old Gleeman was clearing a space at the front of the room, making small talk with Buel Dowtry and Benly Coplin** **as he prepared his flute.**

 **"** **It doesn't matter Nynaeve. Rand doesn't care for me. What's the point?" she muttered dejectedly.**

 **"** **Light! He's just a man Egwene." Nynaeve reached a hand across the table and clasped Egwene's, "It's not the Dragon being reborn if he doesn't want to marry you."**

 **Unfortunately, it seemed that was the wrong to say, because Egwene just started crying again.**

 **"** **Egwene, please just stop crying, we still don't know if he doesn't want you or not. Calm Down." But Egwene didn't stop crying.**

 **"** **Light, Egwene its Winternight. Just enjoy yourself and I'll talk some sense into Rand tomorrow." But Egwene didn't stop crying.**

 **"** **Egwene, stop crying or I'll send** ** _you_** **to deal with the Woman's Circle tomorrow." But Egwene still didn't stop crying.**

 **"** **Get a hold of yourself child." Came a woman's high voice.**

 **Nynaeve looked up to see the Lady Moiraine pat Egwene's head dismissively. Immediately, Nynaeve felt a wave of anger that the noblewoman would dare tell Egwene what to do. "What do you want?" Nynaeve said, tugging her braid.**

 **Lady Moiraine gave a cold look to Nynaeve. "I would like to talk to this young woman alone," she said, patting an awed Egwene on the head, "Maybe you could keep my serving man company?" At this, she pointed towards a rather handsome man sitting at a back corner of the inn.**

 **He sat tall and regal, unlike any other man Nynaeve had ever seen, and stared at her with an intensity that made her want to blush. He was dressed in dark clothes of finer material than anything she had ever seen and his fingers were long and slender when he gestured for her to approach.**

 **Looking back at Egwene, who emphatically signaled Nynaeve to go away, she made her way across the room. As Nynaeve got closer to the beautiful stranger she noticed the strange cloak at his back. It seemed to flicker and merge with the wall behind the man at every draft of wind in the bustling common room. The only instance when Nynaeve had heard of such a cloak had been in some story about Warders Padan Fain had once mentioned. Combined with the heron-marked sword on his hip and the way no one was approaching his empty table … could it be? Was this man bound to some woman already?**

 **Finally reaching the small pocket of empty air surrounding the man's empty table, Nynaeve glanced back at Egwene, who was deep in conversation with the Lady. Could that woman be an Aes Sedai? But then … why were they in Emond's Field of all places?**

 **"** **You're the Wisdom?" the man said derisively to Nynaeve's back.**

 **And Nynaeve groaned as she turned to reprimand him, realizing that she was probably going to hate this arrogant man for as long as she knew him.**


End file.
